


A story untold

by Mariner_Queen



Category: Bones (TV), Castle (TV), Criminal Minds, Leverage
Genre: College, Mystery, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariner_Queen/pseuds/Mariner_Queen
Summary: There has been a murder, several actually, at Stanford. The police are stumped. So it's lucky really that some of the best crime fighters have sent their kids there...





	1. Chapter 1

Jo looked nervously around, she wasn’t meant to be here. If they caught her they`d probably arrest her or worse. They might call her Mom. Two days ago, the campus had been rocked with the news of another murdered girl. Another as in there were already two in the last two weeks. She tried to do what her dad always said and see the story.

The dead girl. There was a sound behind her but it was dark. She dismissed it as her mind playing tricks on her. Then there was another one.

She span around, crouching in the way that her mom had taught her. "SDPD, come out with your hands up" she called, just in case. Then someone dropped down in front of her. From a tree. Because people did that.

"You`re not a cop" the boy said. Not a question, a statement. He had dark skin and a light build. His eyes were alert, always watching every little move.

"How would you know?" she asked cautiously, her hand straying to the pepper spray in her pocket.

"Because I`ve seen cops and you`re not one of them"

"So why are you here?"

He shrugged. "The same reason as you?"

"You go on midnight butterfly hunts too?" she asked, sarcastically.

"Nope, I`m here because there`s a bad guy" he said, wandering around the scene.

"So you climbed a tree?" she asked skeptically.

He looked at her like she was the weird one.

"No one looks up"

"That’s because humans are, anthropologically speaking, prey animals. They look for immediate threats." a girl said, slipping under the tape.

"And you are?" Jo asked realizing that the crime scene was getting crowded quite quickly.

"Dr Brennan- Booth, the police are going to be here in about two minutes so if you`re going to find something do it quickly"

"Make that thirty seconds" a skinny blond boy said, running towards them, " come on". She looked around at the others and shrugged.

"I guess we should run then" she said with an unexpected grin, ducking under the tape. The tree climber was already on the other side of the tape and the blond was moving too fast to stop so it was just the doctor who heard her.

She didn’t look at her, just moved, clearly she wasn’t one for small talk.

There was an alley to the side of the crime scene where the boys had stopped. When she got there the blonde guy and the doctor stopped talking and turned to glare at her. She raised an eyebrow.

"And what exactly did I do to you?" she asked.

"What did you do?" the doctor asked astonished, " we could have had a good five minutes at that crime scene if you hadn`t been there."

"And what were you doing to do? Write a thesis?" she asked.

"And I`m sure you know all about crime scene procedure. All you were doing was contaminating it "

"I know a thing or two about crime scenes trust me" she laughed, remembering the number of cases she`d heard her parents discussing as a kid. When they didn't think she could hear, of course.

"And I have a PhD in anthropology"

"Good for you" she said with a smile which didn’t meet her eyes.

"Not that I`m not enjoying the show" the dark guy drawled, "but we just ran from the cops and you`re arguing about who knows more about crime scenes"

"And you are?" the doctor asked, turning on him.

"Yeah, you never actually said that" Jo said, switching her attention to him. He doffed his hat, she hadn`t actually noticed a hat before. She wondered how it had stayed on in the tree.

"Angelo, Michelangelo Hardison, how do you do?" He said with a accent which could be from anywhere and a smile which could charm anyone.

"He`s a con man " the blonde guy said, looking surprised.

"And you`re a shrink" he said nonchalantly, "We prefer the term grifter in any case"

The blonde kid looked at him with a kind of grudging respect. "Henry LaMontangne, we prefer the term profiler" he said with a smile.

"And you two know each other?" Jo asked, looking between the doctor and the profiler. "Our parents are both FBI, we`ve met a few times"

With that, Jo put the pieces together, they were all separate stories which seemed to have somehow ended up as one. How was that for a twist of fate?

The doctor, there were two married FBI agents with the Washington bureau called Booth and Brennan, their oldest kid was called Christine and she would be about her age now.

The profiler was the son of one of the elite agents of the notorious BAU. She had actually met his mother once, along with her mom when she`d been part of a senate committee. Jennifer Jareau, married to William LaMontagne with an eldest son, Henry LaMontagne.

The grifter was more of an urban legend. There wasn’t much information on them but there were stories of group of con men who helped people, there weren`t too many others who would be interested in a crime scene. She wasn’t certain if Michelangelo was his real name but if she was right he was the son of two of the original team members.

She raised an eyebrow, this could be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

The four of them sat in a sort of grudging silence. No one wanted to speak first but they were all there anyway. They'd agreed to meet at the library, neutral territory.

Angelo was slouched back on a chair, casually flipping a coin. If you saw him you'd just assume he was a bored teenager. Unless you looked closer, then you'd realise that he was watching every move anyone made.

Christine and Henry were sat together, they seemed comfortable around each other and as the doctor worked on her laptop, the boy kept commenting on her work and making suggestions she couldn't even begin to understand.

Someone needed to say something before it started to get dark. Unfortunately, it seemed that the someone had to be her.

"So what do we know about these murders?" She asked, looking around.

"How do you know they're murders?" Angelo asked, spinning the coin on the table.

"Do you have any other name for the ritualistic killing of two girls?"

"It's not ritualistic" Henry interjected, in a tone which left no room for argument.

"How's that?" Jo asked.

"You've seen the pictures right?" Angelo questioned.

"They look ritualistic but they're not. Not in the way that you think.He has a ritual but its not based on any religion. The killer is psychopathic and organised but he doesn't believe in a higher power."

He pulled up some pictures on his laptop. The crime scene photos. She wondered how he got them, then realised she probably didn't want to know.

The pictures were shocking. The girl had been  placed in the centre of the floor and around her the killer had drawn a pentogram. On each of the five points was one of her organs. The brain above her head, her liver to the left, her heart on the right then her lungs and finally her uterus at the other two points. The pentagram had been painted in her own blood and her eyes stared blankly upwards as if searching for somewhere better. Somewhere that people didn't butcher others for no reason.

The first crime scene had been one of the samce studios, the second had been a large open area where the students tended to hang out. This killer was sending a message. What it was and who it was for was a mystery.

She'd known what had happened, of course, her sources at the local police department has sent her some information but it wasn't this. Just the written reports. Those weren't the same as actually seeing it for herself.

"So where do we start?" she asked, speaking in an attempt to distract herself from the images.

"The victims" LaMontagne said at the exact moment the doctor said, "Forensics". The two glared at each other. Clearly this was an old argument.

"Do you think you'd be able to get her into CSU?" She asked Angelo.

"You have to ask?" He said, looking genuinely insulted. She ignored that.

"So if you go with Angelo, Christine and I'll go with Henry to talk to the girls' friends"

"Who put you in charge?" Christine asked.

"Do you have a better idea?"

She didn't have anything to say to that.

"Okay then, I guess we should get each others numbers before we start?" She suggested.

Angelo shrugged, " That would be useful, if I hadn't already programmed your phones and created a group chat"

She pulled out her phone and checked. She enough there were three new numbers. The shrink, the geek and the god. She looked up at him questioningly.

He shrugged.

"Age of the geek, baby"

"I'm changing the names"

"Don't you want to know what you're down as?" He asked.

She thought about that for a second.

"Nope"

Because whatever it was, asking him was just going to be playing his game. His ego didn't need any more inflation.


	3. Chapter 3

The first victim had lived just a few blocks away from her. Outside the building there was a memorial with signs and pictures as well as flowers from people who had probably never met her.

That was the thing with events like this, if you were being cynical you could look at the fact that people cared more about the fact that she'd died than the person she'd been whilst she was alive. On the other hand you could look at the way that the community was coming together in the wake of a tragedy. Either way it would be hard to figure out who actually knew the girl and who was just trying to get attention.

"We should talk to her" Henry told her.

"Why?" She asked, the girl didn't appear to be much different to any of the other people in the pictures with the victim.

"Because that's her best friend?" he said in a tone which suggested that it was obvious.

She shrugged.

"Okay then"

They were about to come in when a black SUV parked behind them. She swore under her breath.

"Go and talk to her" she told the blond kid.

He looked nervous.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

She nodded, " Don't worry, its me they want. I'll explain later"

He went inside, leaving her alone with the goon squad who were slowly exiting their vehicle. She raised her hands in mock surrender.

"It wasn't me" she said with a smile. They were less amused as they escorted her to the car.

Inside was a fate worse than death.

"Agent Michaels" she said with a nod.

"Do you remember the conversation we had the last time you did this?"

"Before or after you threatened me with suspension?"

"You" he said through gritted teeth, " are not allowed to go anywhere without an escort"

"Didn't we prove last time that you couldn't stop me from going here?"

"But we are allowed to track you"

"Track away" she said glaring at him.

"Will you at least let us know where you're going?" He sighed resigned.

"Right now, I'm going into that building to meet with my friend and you are not going to follow me"

"And this friend is?"

"Not someone I'm going to tell you about. I think he prefers his privacy" she told him, opening the door and jumping out before he could say another word.

As she walked inside she noted with some satisfaction that none of the suits followed her inside. However that did not help the fact that Henry was waiting for her inside.

"What did you find out?" she asked.

"Well the girl's name is Amanda and she was the first victim's best friend. However because of this she decided to go to LA for a while to be with her family"

"So nothing?"

"Well I also found out that my new friend is being tailed by the secret service"

"Aw we're friends now" she deflected.

"Jo, why is the government following you" he asked seriously"

She sighed.

"I blame my Mom" she explained, "You've heard of Senator Beckett right?"

"The woman who's running for vice president and currently is part of all major decisions this country makes, just a couple of times."

"Yeah, that's her. Mom of the year."

"You're Kate Beckett's daughter?" He asked, surprised.

"Yep, but really it's my sister's fault. Apparently when one member of the family gets kidnapped once, they think that the rest of us might be at risk" she sighed.

 "How come they weren't following you last night?" He asked, "and why did you say your name was Jo Rogers".

She winced. The last name was something her parents had agreed would be better if she wanted a normal life. For once, she'd agreed with them. College was hard enough without people assuming that she had a hand in her mother's policies and offering their opinion on them.

"It's shorter than Beckett-Castle"

"So you're the mystery twin" he said as they began walking upstairs, they'd decided to take a look around the victim's room.

"The mystery twin?" she asked.

"They always show your brother on the press releases but never you"

"So I'm the mystery twin" she laughed, "I guess that works"

"Why?"

"Because although my brother loves the spotlight, I prefer to stay far, far away from that world" she said as they reached the door.

"Why?" he asked because he didn't seem to know when to stop asking questions. Great investigative trait, terrible when you were talking to your friends.

"That is a story to long and too complicated to tell whilst breaking into a dead girls room"


End file.
